


Mixed-up File Story 2:" You are my Sunshine"

by BriGranger1990



Series: Mixed Up Files of Team Gibbs [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Father/Daughter, Gen, Military, Mixed- Up Files, Sadish, Song - Freeform, Sweet, Team Gibbs, You're My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriGranger1990/pseuds/BriGranger1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, but sweet one shot about Gibbs, and Shannon and Kelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed-up File Story 2:" You are my Sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Men and Women who serve in all of the branches of their Military ((No matter which country)) and the families that they had to leave behind.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed softly as he placed his military issued bag into back of his truck. He turned around and spotted the two most important girls in his life standing right behind him. Shannon, his beautiful wife, was wearing a small, sad smile on her pretty face. Holding her hand was their young daughter, Kelly. Kelly, letting go of her mother's hand, rushed towards her daddy, burying her head into his stomach.

"Daddy, please don't go." Hearing his daughter's plea nearly broke Gibbs's heart.

"Honey, I wish I could stay home with mom, and you, but I can't. I have to go, it's my job." Gibbs said, as he picked up his daughter, and rocked her gently.

"I know, but I still don't like it" Kelly's reply was somewhat muffled, due to the fact she snuggled into her father's shoulder.

"Neither do I, baby girl, but I need you to do a big favor for me, okay?" Kelly looked up at her dad. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be a brave girl and watch over your mommy for me. Do you accept this challenge, my little solider?" Kelly nodded, and she climb down from her father, and she stood up straight and tall, and saluted her father. Gibbs copied her actions, which cause Kelly to break out into a huge grin. Shannon walked towards them. She pulled her husband into to a tight hug, and kissed him on the lips, before whispering into his ear. "Come home safe, and soon, my American Solider."

"Will do, Ma'am." Gibbs said with a grin. He picked up Kelly and squeezed her in a tight hug, before kissing her on her forehead. Then, with his free arm, Leroy pulled Shannon towards them, and the Gibbs family enjoyed a small, quiet moment, embracing each other. All too soon for all of them, the broke up the family hug, and Gibbs climbed into his truck and started it up. With a glanced into his rear view mirror, he drove off, with his girls waving bye to him in the background. Leroy let a few tears roll down his face, as his small family disappear in the mirror, not knowing when or if the next time will be when he could hold his two precious girls again.

That Night...

Kelly was getting ready for bed, when she found a cassette player under her pillow. She looked at it, slightly confused; she has never seen it before. She noticed a tape was in it that said "Play me." Kelly pushed the little play button, and a second later she smiled, recognizing her daddy's voice on the tape.

"Hi, baby girl. I love and miss you so much. I made this tape so you can hear my voice even when I am not there, and so I can sing you to sleep, like I do every night.

There was silence for a a few seconds, before music started to play and Gibbs started to sing.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much, I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

After Gibbs finished with that song, he started to sing the Mocking Bird song, which Kelly sang along. At the end of that song Gibbs, kissed into the tape and said; "I love and miss you baby girl. Good night, sweetie."  
Kelly smiled, and said "Night Daddy, I love and miss you too. I will see you soon."


End file.
